memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The End is the Beginning (episode)
Capitalization of title Shouldn't this be "The End Is the Beginning"? —Josiah Rowe (talk) 05:26, January 27, 2020 (UTC) :No. - 22:12, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Why not? That's . We don't have our article on at "Rules of Aquisition", even though it was broadcast under that title. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 03:37, January 28, 2020 (UTC) :I'm under the impression that "is" in titles in Star Trek is about 50/50 there, if not leaning towards using lower case. Also, . I'm also not seeing a reason to do this now since in a week or two we will have a bunch of "official" versions of this title to choose from. - 05:16, January 28, 2020 (UTC) :: How do you figure on "Rules of Aquisition"? (Whatever the comparison is even supposed to mean.) --Alan (talk) 18:01, February 6, 2020 (UTC) When was first broadcast, the title on screen was misspelled "Aquisition." It was corrected in subsequent releases. I thought that an error of capitalization was similar to a spelling error. Perhaps it's not. Most series with on-screen titles presented them in all caps, so I'm not sure how we determined, for example, not to capitalize "is" in or but to capitalize it in . But then, I see that TNG, which had titles on-screen in something resembling title case, had weird things like (with "a" incorrectly capitalized) and (incorrectly capitalizing "of"), and we follow suit. And I see that CBS is inconsistent for episodes that don't have onscreen titles: , but . So clearly, there's no consistency in this anywhere in Star Trek, and I shouldn't have expected (as I did) that what appeared to me to be an obvious error would be corrected when the episode went live, or at any other point, for that matter. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 18:56, February 6, 2020 (UTC) :: Well, I presume, and in some cases can confirm, that a lot of those spellings probably came from the scripts. ("Tomorrow is Yesterday", "The Die is Cast" are lowercase in the script. --Alan (talk) 19:44, February 6, 2020 (UTC) :It's a little more consistent than you're letting on Josiah, but you're not wrong in that there is no real "rule" to this. My CBSAA title is capitalized as "The End is the Beginning", as expected, but TRR has the episode title as "The End Is The Beginning". This was also expected. - 07:05, February 7, 2020 (UTC) Synthetic model number We learn from Raffi, in the 2385 flashback, that the synthetics were model A-500/A500 when she tells JL, Jean-Luc Picard "It's not their fault that a bunch of A-500/A500's went rogue on Mars!" -- 14:53, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Miguel de Unamuno - how to make a link for this name When I created a link for this philosopher, I followed the example I saw at Wikipedia - "Unamuno, Miguel de". However, another editor changed the link to "de Unamuno, Miguel". Which is right? It's very confusing as there are no clear cut rules for the use of "de" in a name.--Memphis77 (talk) 00:59, February 7, 2020 (UTC) :I was the one who changed it, and it's consistent with our usage for sort keys. The "de" ("of" in Spanish) is really part of the last name; it's certainly not part of the first name, nor is it a middle name. We do the same for "da" (Frank da Vinci), "De"/"de" (Marvin De Baca, Nicole de Boer, Rieneke de Haan, George De La Peña, John de Lancie, etc.), "Del"/"del" (Jonathan Del Arco, Adriana del Pomar), "della" (Robert della Santina), "Di"/"di" (Josette Di Carlo), "El" (Fadwa El Guindi), "Van"/"van" (Granville Van Dusen, Vincent van Hinte, Billy Van Zandt, etc.), "von" (Clement von Franckenstein), etc., and it's really no different than "d'" or "D'" (Olivia d'Abo, Terrence D'Amato, Carl D'Amico, Brian D'Arcy, Tracey D'Arcy, Steve D'Errico) or when there's no space (Winston DeLugo, Vincent DeMaio), and no different than "Mac" or "Mc" or "O'". -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:47, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Continuity Section Question The continuity section contains this: Oh wears sunglasses when visiting Okinawa. In ENT: "The Forge", T'Pol rejected Jonathan Archer's offer to use his sunglasses on the grounds that Vulcan inner eyelids were sufficient to protect the eyes even in the extreme environment of Vulcan's Forge. She may have been wearing the sunglasses to prevent bystanders from recognizing her. She is presumably a Romulan undercover as a Vulcan. We have no idea when the inner eyelid evolved it is also quite possible for the eyelid being unnecessary on Romulus would easily evolve away. So I am not sure how qualified this is for the section. -- 06:30, February 7, 2020 (UTC)